Castle Drabbles
by sarahdarling
Summary: A series of one-shot Castle drabbles that come into my head. Most will be Castle/Beckett. There might be other couples thrown in at some point. The rating is now M due to chapter 10.
1. I Touch Myself

_This is a joke fic and not meant to be taken seriously at any point or time. Please be advised that my normal writing style is much different, and usually longer. :0)_

_Inspired by a drive in my car, a song on my iPod, and in some strange way Comic Con._

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but they sure are fun to play with._

**I Touch Myself**

* * *

She shouldn't be surprised (it is Castle after all), but for some reason she is.

After wrapping up their current case Castle makes the announcement that instead of the usual poker celebration game they would be having a karaoke night.

"Considering we just caught the 'Karaoke Killer' it's the only thing that makes sense." He insisted.

She groans, but begrudgingly accepts.

That night everyone gathered at the Castle loft to sing into the night.

After a few drinks Lanie decides it's Kate's turn. Picking out a humorous song she shoves the wireless microphone in Kate's hand and pushes her up to the karaoke box.

Again she groans.

As the music starts, the song is instantly recognizable as a classic by The Divinyls. She subconsciously sings to Castle. Everyone pretends not to notice.

As the last notes fade out he makes his way up to her.

"So is it true Detective? Do you really?"

Everyone listens closely for her answer.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Castle."

And she's back to her denial.

* * *

****

End.

_A.N.: Weird, I know, but it was stuck in my head for some reason._


	2. Limited Desk Duty

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but they sure are fun to play with._

**Limited Desk Duty**

**

* * *

**

_Attention Homicide Division –_

_This e-mail is being sent to let you know that one of your fellow detectives has been put on limited desk duty. This will affect the department in a minimal way._

_Please be aware that even thought his person will be doing strictly office work, it does not mean that she will be doing YOUR office work. _

_Thank you,_

_Captain Roy Montgomery_

Kate Beckett finished reading the e-mail and groaned. _Oh great._

"$20 says someone's knocked up!" Esposito said as he and Ryan finished the reading the e-mail.

"Not a safe bet at all!" replied Ryan. "Someone is definitely knocked up!"

Beckett rolled her eyes and asked "What makes you say that?"

"Look." Esposito points to a line in the e-mail. "She. Right there! SHE must be knocked up." She rolled her eyes again. "You know who it is!" he exclaimed. Ryan nodded in agreement.

"What makes you say that?" she laughed.

"You're a woman, women talk." Ryan stated.

"It's true." Esposito said. "Everyone knows women talk."

"I bet she told Castle." said Ryan.

"I bet she did." replied Esposito.

"Contrary to what you both think, I do not tell Castle everything."

Esposito and Ryan shared a look.

"Where is your man anyway?" Esposito asked.

"He's not my man. " Both the guys snorted at her comment as she blushed. "And he had a meeting with his agent."

Before either man could make a comment Esposito's phone rang. "Esposito. Yeah. Right. Where? Be there in 10." He hung up. "We got a murder." Standing he grabbed his jacket as Ryan gathered his stuff. "You coming Beckett?"

"Sorry guys," she said rubbing her tummy. "Limited desk duty."

The shocked expression on both men's faces was worth reveling her secret. Castle would understand that she told the guys without him.

* * *

**End.**

_A.N.: __This has been stuck in my head forever. It feels good to get it out._**  
**


	3. First Kiss

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but they sure are fun to play with._

**First Kiss**

**

* * *

**It wasn't their first kiss, not by a long shot. In their short relationship they've shared thousands of kisses. Sweet pecks in the rain, loving caresses after dark, and heated clashing whenever the moment took them. For some reason though this kiss felt like their first.

Their actual first kiss had taken her by surprise.

_After a long night with no leads she was tired. All she wanted to do was go home, order some China Gardens delivery, and decompress on the couch. He had other ideas._

"_Come to Remy's with me. We can build theory over burgers and shakes."_

"_No thanks. I need to go home and relax."_

"_I could go with you." He waggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes._

"_No Castle. I said relax, not be annoyed."_

"_Ah yes. China Gardens and trashy reality shows." He smirked._

"_They're not trashy." She blushed. Picking up her coat she made her way to the elevator. "See you tomorrow."_

"_Yeah." He echoed with a distant look in his eyes. _

_An hour later she sat on her couch with a glass of red wine, waiting for her food to arrive. She has already changed into her comfy blank pants and a loose fitting top. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. Moving toward the door languidly she looked through the peep-hole. She had to do a double-take. She opened the door to a smiling man holding her food._

"_Castle! What are you doing here, with my food?" Pushing past her he sat the food down on her small coffee table. _

"_Well, I know you said you needed to relax, and I thought I could help." She rolled her eyes again. "And on my way in I saw the China Gardens' delivery boy and got your food for you." He smiled impishly. _

"_Thank you Castle, but I really just want to be alone." Her smile didn't reach her eyes and his faded slightly. _

"_Alright." He said, sounding dejected. _

"_Oh don't look so sad. You know how I am when I don't have any leads. I push and push, tonight, I need to take some time to relax and hopefully the answer will come to me." This time when she smiled he could tell that she meant it. He smiled back and moves closer to her._

"_I'm always here for anything you need Kate." He placed his hands on her shoulders to show her comfort._

"_I know Castle. Thank you." She moved into his embrace and allowed his arms to encircle her. She placed her head on his shoulder and let her body melt into his. They have been moving towards this moment for months now. Every day they got closer to the inevitable. _

_She pulled back from the hug and looked into his eyes. She could see her reflection in them. She liked the way she looked. A shiver ran up her spine. She was scared. She pulled out of his arms completely._

"_Well, thanks for the food Castle." She moved to the front door and opened it. "Good night."_

_He nodded his understanding and left without another word._

_Closing the door behind him, she leaned against it and let out a sigh of relief. One day a line was going to be crossed and she wasn't sure she was ready to cross it._

_A knock startled her and again she checked the peep-hole. She sighed seeing Castle again. She opened the door._

"_Castle wha-" Her words were lost as his lips crashed against hers. Her eyes widened in shock but her body reacted immediately. Her lips came to life under his as she met him caress for caress. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth and she was happy to grant it. She moaned and pulled him closer. He kicked the door shut behind him. He spun her and pushed her up against the door. His lips left hers and traveled down her throat. She whimpered in response. She pulled his head back up to hers and resumed her exploration of his mouth. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she pulled away._

"_The cousin!" She exclaimed. _

"_What?" He asked, still dazed from their heated kisses._

_"His cousin Amber. She had motive."_

"_You're right. She also had means."_

"_I bet if we checked her alibi again we'll find it's not as solid as we thought."_

_Castle smiled at her. He stilled had her pushed up against the door and her lips were swollen from their kisses. He smirked. "So does that mean we have to go back to the precinct?"_

_She smiled back. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't continue later." His eyes lit up as he let her leave his arms. "C'mon, let's go catch a killer."_

So this wasn't their first kiss, and it hadn't taken her by surprise, but it was one of the best.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle."

* * *

**End.**

A.N.: Sappy, I know, but when things get stuck in your head, you gotta get 'em out!


	4. Nutella

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but they sure are fun to play with._

**Nutella**

**

* * *

**It was a guilty pleasure she had. Every night, whether it was a hard day of chasing criminals, or a busy day of paperwork, she would come home, put on her comfy clothes and make herself some wheat toast smothered in Nutella.

The chocolate, hazelnut taste met her tongue and her taste buds exploded. It reminded her of a simpler time in life. A time when she could run to her Dad when she fell off her bike. Or, when she had a terrible day at school and her Mom would make her this treat as she sat on the kitchen counter. It made her feel like she could do anything and it didn't matter, because in the end, everything would be alright.

Kate Beckett was not a complicated woman. She liked her small comforts and she didn't like to share them. These were the things that made her who she was.

After a particularly bad day she came home to her nightly ritual. Right before she could bite into her delicious treat her cell phone rang again.

Sighing heavily she answered the obnoxious device. "Beckett."

"We got another one boss." Came Esposito's reply. She sighed again and got the necessary information. Hanging up she looked longingly at her toast, she knew it would have to wait until another time.

After spending a good chunk of the night at the crime scene gathering evidence and speaking with witnesses she made her way to the precinct. Moving into the elevator and pressing the button for her floor she relaxed against the back wall. Her phone chirped, making her jump slightly. Looking down she saw that she received a text message from Castle.

_Sorry I took off early. I had things to do._

She nodded her head, but didn't bother sending a reply.

The doors chimed open and she stepped out. That's when she saw it. Sitting on her desk was a small jar of Nutella and a loaf of wheat bread. Cautiously, she looked around but made her way to her desk. She smiled when she saw the attached note.

_I promise not to tell anyone your secret._

_-C_

He always knows.

* * *

**End.**

A.N.: This is dedicated to the chatters in the chat room at Castletv! Thanks guys!


	5. Weddings

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but they sure are fun to play with._

**Weddings**

**

* * *

**He really didn't like weddings. Maybe it was because he already had two failed marriages, but weddings made him nervous and he hated being nervous. So when he was asked by Ryan to be one of his groomsmen, he inwardly cringed, but agreed.

Every time the wedding was mentioned he would make a sour face behind Ryan's back. Beckett caught him only once and told him to stop being such a baby. He made sure not to make the face in front of her again.

A week before the fateful day he and Esposito threw Ryan his Bachelor party. Castle's loft had been turned into raunchy party central and the men celebrated Ryan's last week of freedom. The next morning all three men showed up to a murder scene with hangovers. Beckett and Lanie made sure to be as loud as possible at each and every opportunity.

Two days before the wedding one of the bridesmaids had a family emergency and had to bow out of the wedding. Jenny was frantic, which made Ryan a bundle of nerves. Everyone could tell he was on edge and there was nothing to be done about it. At about one o'clock Lanie started pestering Beckett to offer her services as a bridesmaid. She declined. Lanie didn't let up though and by seven o'clock she finally gave in and approached Ryan. His eyes lit up with the suggestion and he ran off to call and confirm with Jenny. She was also ecstatic and demanded to thank Beckett in person. Beckett rolled her eyes but took down directions to go get fitted for her bridesmaid's dress.

As she was leaving, Castle came in.

"Wait." He said. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry Castle." She replied holding up a small scrap of paper. "I got a date with a dress." The elevator closed and Castle was left with questions. He made his way to a smiling Ryan and a smirking Esposito. "What is that about?"

"She just offered to replace the missing bridesmaid." Responded Esposito. "Can you believe it?"

"You have to let me walk her down the aisle! You owe me!" Castle insisted.

Ryan snorted with laughter. "Awww, hear that Esposito? Castle wants to walk Beckett down the aisle."

"It's just like a fairy tale." Said Esposito dreamily. Both men laughed. Castle was about to respond but Ryan held up his hand.

"I'll talk to Jenny about it."

On the day of the wedding the men met for one final toast to bachelorhood. Ryan was visibly nervous and his hands were shaking as he put his champagne glass down. He wanted to ask Castle for advice, but considering his past relationships, thought better of it.

The music sounded signaling the men to take their places. Ryan took a deep breath and Esposito patted him on the back.

"See you up there man." Ryan nodded to the other men and turned towards the front of the small chapel. Suddenly, he turned around.

"Tell me it's not that bad Castle." Castle knew Ryan needed that small push and it was just cold feet talking. He smiled softly.

"It's not bad at all." The bridal suite door opened and Beckett stepped out in a beautiful lavender colored dress. Her eyes locked briefly with Castle's and she smiled. He continued speaking to Ryan. "Especially when you've found the right woman." Ryan nodded again and made his way down the aisle before he could change his mind.

Later that night, after the vows had been said and the toasts had been given Castle offered his hand to Beckett for a dance. She smiled and took it. He led her onto the dance floor and they started to sway in time to the music. Ryan and Jenny were dancing close by and Castle smiled in their direction. He could tell that they were deeply in love and nothing could separate them. Looking down at the beautiful woman in his arms he sighed and pulled her closer. _Yeah._ He thought. _Weddings aren't that bad with the right woman._

_

* * *

_**End.**

_A.N.: Nothing was sticking in my mind today (I had a pretty crappy day) and then, while watching __Say Yes to the Dress__ this popped into my head. This is the first time I've written from Castle's perspective so it was a little new, but I think it turned out alright._

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are encouraged, but not required! :0)_


	6. Secret

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but they sure are fun to play with._

**Secret**

**

* * *

**

Everyone had their own secrets. This is something they were well aware of. So why couldn't they have their own little secret? It's not like everyone needed to know that they took their relationship to the next level. That was something private, something between them, and them alone.

It started months ago after a long and difficult case. After years of working together their walls finally crumbled and he found himself pulling her close and leaning down for a kiss. She let herself relax in his arms and her lips met his. Their kiss took on a live of its own and from that moment on their secret was formed.

Late nights were spent in the comfort of each other's arms as clothes were strewn all over the floor. Time was always made for early morning love making. Sly smiles would be exchanged at crime scenes on those mornings. No one knew their secret and they were intent on keeping it that way.

Confessions of love came early in the relationship. They had already wasted so much time; they vowed not to let that happen again. Within two months, keys were exchange. It was a big step. She had never given the key to her home to any man. He smiled as he took it and promised not to eat all the hidden snacks. She laughed silently and kissed him hard.

Three months in they considered telling their close friends.

"Everyone will be supportive." He said.

"Everyone will know." She said. He let the subject drop after that.

After the fourth month she barely spent any time at her apartment. His closet was already full of her clothes and her shoes were thrown in a pile by the closet door. He laughed one night when she tripped over her black boots. She smiled and threw a pillow at him. Later that night, when the love making was through he took a deep breath and asked her to move in. She sighed and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Not yet, but soon." She said. He nodded in understanding.

Five months had passed and she took his offer of moving in together. Their secret was still intact and it was getting harder and harder to keep this private. Standing in her apartment one night, surrounded by boxes, they both agreed that they would keep paying her rent until they were ready to be public.

"It's a waste of money." He said. "But I'll give you whatever you want." She smiled at his words because she knew they were true.

Their sixth month arrived and they were more in love than ever. Cohabitation came easy to them, probably because they already spent so much time together. She fit in well at his apartment and he fit in well in her heart. With their secret still private they felt like they could take on the world.

One late night at work they were both exhausted. This would be one of the rare nights that they didn't make love, but just fell into bed. They were alone in the morgue, which was a first for them. He could tell she was frustrated and he reached out and ran his hand down her face. She leaned into his touch and for a moment forgot where she was. Their lips met of their own accord and minutes passed with soft caresses.

"Whoa!" Came a man's voice. They broke apart and tired to look innocent. He smiled as he approached them. "Looks like you two are having a fun time while the rest of us work." She felt herself blush.

"We were just taking a break." She squeaked out.

"I can see that." He said. "Listen," he whispered, leaning closer, "whatever is going on with you two is just that: going on with you two. It's not my place to tell secrets." They both let out a sigh of relief. "However, I will say this: You both better tell Ryan and Beckett before they figure out something is up and come after me." He smiled. "This is for you." He handed Esposito a file. "Have fun." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Once Castle had left the morgue they looked at each other for a long time. Lanie spoke first.

"Can we tell them after this case is finished?"

Esposito smiled at her. "Sounds like a plan."

Their secret had lasted a lot longer than they thought it would and even though they both trusted Castle, he was right. It was time to tell the people that were important to them. Besides, their secret was only ever meant for two people, three people would just ruin it.

* * *

**End.**

_A.N.: Surprised? This was written for LittleWeasleyGirl- Kate Castle who asked for Lanie/Esposito, I just put my twist on it. I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are encouraged, but not required! :0)_


	7. Terrible Decision

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but they sure are fun to play with._

**Terrible Decision**

**

* * *

**In life, decisions had to be made. Some were easy, while others extremely difficult. Some offered a peaceful solutions and others caused nothing but heartache. Some decisions turned out to be fantastic ideas, but on the whole, terrible decisions were sometimes made.

No one really likes making decisions, but it's something that we all have to do. Kate Beckett knew this, and she knew she had a very important decision to make. In all her years in the homicide division she never faced this type of problem before.

With a difficult case having just closed Kate made her way home for a date with her bathtub and a glass of red wine. She smiled to herself as her front door closed behind her. _Home at last._

Making her way to her bathroom, she turned both the hot and cold knobs to get her desired temperature of bath water. Plugging the tub, she reached out for her favorite cherry scented bubble bath and poured a dollop into the running water. Satisfied with the water she turned towards her bedroom and started stripping her clothes off. Wrapping her silk robe around her she wandered back to the bathroom and stopped the running water.

In the kitchen she poured herself a generous glass of wine and made her way back to the bathroom. Slipping out of the robe she slowly lowered herself into the steaming water. Once fully emerged in the water her eyes closed of their own accord. She leaned her head back against the edge of the tub and sighed.

Today had been an especially hard day. She had been given an ultimatum by Captain Montgomery. Castle had become an even bigger nuisance than before. Not only has he been ever present at the precinct, but he now seemed to be invading everyone's off hours. From the Captain's quiet time at home with his family, to Ryan and Esposito's games of Halo, he was always around. He seemed to be bugging more people than just her now.

"_You need to do something about him." The Captain stated._

"_What makes you think I have any control over him?" _

"_He listens to you." She snorted. "Well, he mostly listens to you. Beckett… Kate, if you don't talk to him, I'm going to kill him, and that's more paperwork for you. You and I both know he follows you around like a puppy. So either that puppy follows you around all day and goes home with you at night, or he needs to be house trained and locked up at home during the day. Get the picture?"_

She sighed again. She had two paths she could choose: let Castle know that she was ready to spend time with him outside of the precinct or tell him his services as a consultant were no longer needed. Either way she chose, she was screwed.

Decisions were never fun, and in some cases, ended badly. Either way, she was going to be making a terrible decision.

* * *

**End.**

_A.N.: This story is dedicated to the terrible decision made by CBS executives to move __The Big Bang Theory__ from Monday nights to Thursday nights. Also, I really didn't like this story, it felt strange to me. Oh well! Tomorrow is another day and another try. Best to get this out of my head so I can get something better in there._

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are encouraged, but not required! :0)_


	8. Toes

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but they sure are fun to play with._

**Toes**

**

* * *

**

For a baby, there was no greater joy in the world than toes. Your toes were always there for you whenever you needed them. They never judged you and never left you. Toes were the perfect companion.

Looking down into the crib where his baby daughter played, Rick Castle smiled. He was already so taken with her and she had only been in his life a few short months. Gurgling, she rolled onto her back and pulled her toes up to her face.

He silently laughed as she sang to her toes. It was a nonsense song, but it was quickly becoming his favorite. She caught his eye and lifted a foot in his direction, as if she was offering him a taste of her toes. Shaking his head, he grinned and leaned in close.

"Mmmmmm," he said, "toes, my favorite." She giggled and pulled the toes back into her mouth.

He rested his head on the edge of the crib while still looking down at her. His life had already changed so much with the addition of this bundle of joy and he couldn't be happier. Right now, everything he needed in life was right in front of him. Little Alexis Castle would always be his pride and joy and he would do anything for her. Always.

* * *

**End.**

_A.N.: Dedicated to my husband and our four month old daughter Moira (she's in love with her toes). _

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are encouraged, but not required! :0)_


	9. Dress Hunting

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but they sure are fun to play with._

**Dress Hunting**

**

* * *

**Dressing up had always been something Kate Beckett secretly loved. Long flowing dresses, glittering jewelry, and amazing Jimmy Choo shoes were at the top of her list. She preferred to do her shopping alone, she always felt like an outsider when she went shopping with other women. So when Alexis approached her and asked if she'd like to go dress "hunting" (as she called it) for the _Heat Wave _premiere, she hesitantly accepted.

Saturday afternoon came quicker than she thought it would and she sighed. Today was going to be rough. It's not that she didn't love spending time with Alexis, of course she did. What she hated was having to show off every single item she tried on.

Knocking on the loft's front door, Castle answered. He smiled warmly at her and invited her in. Their personal relationship was still budding and she had butterflies in her stomach as she remembered their previous night's activities and his lips on hers. He offered to stay with her last night but she declined. She needed to gather herself before her outing today. He nodded in understanding and slowly dressed.

She was brought back to the present when he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You'll do fine." He told her. "It's only Alexis; she's not going to make you do anything you're not comfortable with."

She nodded and took a deep breath. He smiled down at her and pulled her close. Leaning down he brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back slightly as if to ask permission to continue. She pulled him closer and attached her lips to his. They stood like that, in the entry way, lips caressing and lost in each other.

"Gross." Alexis interrupted. They jumped apart and looked at her sheepishly. "I already walked in on you once; I don't need to be reminded of that terrible sight." Kate blushed and looked away and Castle cleared his throat.

"Alright," he said, clapping his hands together, "you two have a great time. Go easy on my credit card." He looked back at Kate, "Both of you."

She started to insist otherwise but Alexis stopped her. "Don't bother Kate. He's already told me that if you even try to pay for anything I've got to report to him immediately."

"Oh really?" She said raising an eyebrow. "And just what do you plan to do about it?"

He didn't respond, but the waggle of his eyebrows and the smirk on his face told her everything she needed to know.

"Ew." Said Alexis giggling. She turned to Kate. "Can we please go before I need even more therapy?" Kate laughed and opened the front door.

"C'mon then." Hugging her father good-bye, Alexis grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Castle pulled Kate close, gave her a kiss on her lips, and whispered in her ear, "I promise everything will be alright."

Kate smiled up at him, gave him another quick kiss, and replied, "I know."

Kate loved Alexis and would do anything for her. Dress hunting was now part of that anything and that was okay by her.

* * *

**End.**

_A.N.: This kinda flowed out on its own. I don't think it's terrible. _

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are encouraged, but not required! :0)_


	10. No Comment

_Warning: There be smut ahead. Not a lot, but it's there. _

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but they sure are fun to play with._

**No Comment**

**

* * *

**

She called out his name as he thrust into her. Her beautifully pinned hair started to fall around her face as they setup a steady rhythm. Her panties were lost somewhere on the floor and her long gown had been pushed up to allow him access.

The launch party for his third Nikki Heat book, _Breaking Heat, _was a huge hit. Everyone gathered in the ballroom at The Plaza for an amazing party. The room had been decorated with large posters of the _Breaking Heat _book jacket and matching lights. The food was beyond perfect with bacon wrapped scallops and delicious crab cakes. Drinks were flowing heavily and everyone seemed to be having a fun time.

The guest of honor, however, had disappeared early in the evening. After his mandatory hellos to the press and small speech to the room he had levitated to the gorgeous woman in the forest green dress. She smiled as he approached her and took his arm when he offered it. They didn't say anything, but their bodies swayed close together as they graced the dance floor. As quick as they arrived, they were gone.

Making their way down the hallway they stopped to share stolen kisses. Their hands were busy caressing each other as their lips met over and over. With her back pressed against the wall she tugged on his tie until his lips met hers again. He ran his hand down her side and she shivered in response.

"I need you." She whispered.

"Not here." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes. "C'mon." Pulling her away from the wall he led her to the first unlocked door and quickly shut them both inside. "This will do."

The linen closest was small, but private and just what they needed at a time like this. He wasted no time in picking up where they left off. His lips met hers in a fiery passion and she met him kiss for kiss. His hands roamed her body freely and she moaned in appreciation. When his nimble fingers tweaked a nipple she knew she was ready.

"Pants. Now." Her hands moved to get rid of her soaking wet panties. He stopped her.

"Allow me." He said. Sliding his hands up her thighs, he hooked his fingers on the lace and dragged the material down. She groaned impatiently. Standing, he threw the garment to the floor as she reached for his belt. His pants and boxers quickly fell and he had her hoisted up against the back of the closest.

Their joining was rough and passion filled. No words were spoken as they both raced towards their climaxes, rocking together. She screamed out first, trying to muffle the noise in his neck. With the tugging of her internal muscles his orgasm followed quickly and he called out her name. Resting his forehead on hers he smirked.

"That dress was worth every penny." He said. She laughed heartily, deep in her throat and motioned for him to put her down. Leaning down, he grabbed her panties off the floor before she could reach them. Pulling up his pants he pocketed the item.

"Those are mine." She protested.

"Not anymore." He replied. "These are my prize." He quickly buckled his belt and tried to fix his hair. She reached up to try and adjust her hair. He stopped her. "You look beautiful."

"You're just saying that because you got laid."

"Correction: I got walled." He waggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes. "Ready?"

She ran a hand down her dress to make sure any unwanted creases were out. "Alright, let's get back."

He opened the door only to be bombarded with bright flashes. Cameras were going off everywhere and random voices were calling out questions.

"Mr. Castle! Mr. Castle! Is this a common thing for you?"

"Are their wedding bells in your future?"

"Detective Beckett, ever tried it in a bathroom?"

Her face went red in both embarrassment and anger. He turned and apologized with his eyes. Taking her hand he pushed their way through the crowd.

"Rick! What do you want to tell your fans about this?"

Without stopping he said two short words: "No comment."

* * *

**End.**

_A.N.: Alright, so this was my very first attempt at smut. Not too graphic, but it's a start. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Drop me a line if you like what you read. And by "line" I mean review. And by "drop me" I mean I'll shut up now._


	11. Australia

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but they sure are fun to play with._

**Australia**

**

* * *

**It was one of those days. The days where you woke up with proverbial gum in your hair. One where nothing seems to go right. It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. For Richard Castle, these types of days were the worst.

The day started off seemingly fine, he got up, showered, shaved, brushed his teeth, and dressed, all without problem. Walking down the stairs he tripped over a random tennis shoe belonging to his daughter; that was only the beginning.

He over scrambled the eggs, under cooked the pancakes, and to make matters worse, the toaster broke. Sighing, he reached for bowls to pour some cereal, the bowls clattered to the floor, the cereal was stale, and the milk had gone bad.

His daughter ran down the stairs and out the door, yelling behind her that she was already late for school. _At least I'm not the only one having a bad day._

Forgetting breakfast, he made his way to his office. What a mistake that was. Flicking on his "murder board" he found the color to be distorted, his laptop battery needed charging, and one of the wheels had somehow fallen of his desk chair.

Groaning, he picked up his cell phone. When he called Beckett, she yelled at him to stop being annoying, when he called Esposito, he said to listen to Beckett, and when he called Ryan, he didn't even answer the phone.

"Arrrrgh!" He screamed out.

Today was just one of those days, and Richard Castle never handled those days well.

Making his way back up the stairs he tripped on the same tennis shoe. He cursed at it and threw it in the direction of his daughter's room. Opening his bedroom door, he stripped out of his clothes, tossing them haphazardly to the floor. He crawled into his bed and threw the covers over his head. It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

Maybe he should move to Australia.

* * *

**End.**

_A.N.: Dedicated to my very own terrible day, and, of course, inspired by a fantastic children's book called "Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day."_

_Drop me a line if you like what you read. And by "line" I mean review. And by "drop me" I mean I'll shut up now._


	12. Together In Detail

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but they sure are fun to play with._

**Together In Detail**

**

* * *

**The words "You should be writing" flashed across Richard Castle's laptop and he groaned in frustration.

"I don't feel like it." He yelled at the monitor. Truth be told, he hadn't felt like writing in a very long time. It's not that he had gotten bored with the characters, oh no, it was quite the opposite. He had become so infatuated with Jameson Rook and Nikki Heat that he spent all his time thinking of them. Together. In detail.

His vivid imagination was constantly playing images of what could be between Nikki and Rook, only, when he closed his eyes, he didn't see Nikki and Rook. He saw himself with Kate Beckett and that was a problem.

He could see her creamy white skin and imagine the taste of her lips on his. He saw their joining in his mind's eye and knew his mind was traveling down a bad path. No matter how much he wanted Kate, they could never be. He knew this.

They were too different, and came from different worlds. Just because there was an attraction, mutual or not, didn't mean they needed to act on it, or would act on it. He sighed and scratched his five o'clock shadow. This line of thinking was getting him nowhere.

He paused, thinking he might take a hot shower. Images of more creamy white skin, dripping wet this time, ran through his mind. _I better make that a cold shower._ Closing his laptop, he made his way out of his office and upstairs to his bathroom.

He'd try to write more tomorrow.

* * *

**End.**

_A.N.: I have no clue what this is. Good luck figuring it out._

_Drop me a line if you like what you read. And by "line" I mean review. And by "drop me" I mean I'll shut up now._


	13. Under Covers

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but they sure are fun to play with._

**Under Covers**

**

* * *

**It was early. Way too early. The sun wasn't even out and yet, somewhere close there was a phone ringing. Richard Castle threw the covers over his head and decided to ignore the offending object. He felt the bed shift and soon the phone had ceased its ringing.

"Beckett" he heard Kate Beckett answer. Their relationship was anything but new, yet he still didn't have a name for it. She was more than his girlfriend, but not his fiancé as of now. Calling her his lover made it feel like the relationship was all about sex, and it wasn't. Oh sure, there was a lot of sex, but it wasn't the basis of the relationship. For now, he just called her his Kate.

He kept his hiding place under the covers while she continued her conversation. He could hear her moving around his room, presumably gathering her clothes, as she spoke. He really didn't want to get out of bed. The outside world was a cold, dark place, and his bed was nice and warm.

He heard Kate disconnect the call and walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He took this opportunity to snuggle deeper into the blankets. He was too tired. Between their earlier love making, and his two hours writing session, it seemed as if he had just crawled into the bed.

The bathroom door opened and he knew what was coming next. The covers were yanked out from his grasped and he groaned. He grabbed a pillow and stuffed his head under it. Suddenly, the pillow was pulled from him as well. He groaned again.

He felt the bed dip again and could sense Kate moving closer to him. She laid her hands on his shoulders lightly and leaned down. His lips briefly met his cheek and she dragged them up to his ear.

"Murder." She purred. He opened his eyes and sat up in bed. She sat back on her haunches to gauge his reaction.

"Give me 10 minutes." He said.

"Five, or I'm leaving without you." She smiled. He looked down and noticed that she was already to leave.

"Done."

As much as he wanted to stay in bed, murder was worth getting up for.

* * *

**End.**

_A.N.: I wouldn't get out of bed for murder, but I'm sure Castle would. I hope you enjoyed this installment of "As the World Turns."_

_Recycle. Reduce. Review. _


	14. Infomercials

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but they sure are fun to play with._

**Infomercials**

**

* * *

**There was just something mind-numbingly good about infomercials. It's not like she ever intended to buy any of the crap they were selling, but she loved watching the infomercials. From the Nu-Wave Oven to the Ronco Knives, she loved any of the ones that had anything to do with food.

It was a guilty pleasure to lie in bed late at night, turn on the television, and find a terrible infomercial to fall asleep to. It was her favorite thing to do any a long day at the precinct. She never told anyone about her nightly ritual, but it really wasn't anyone's business.

She was now, however, met with a problem. Her growing relationship with Castle was beginning to affect her infomercial watching. They spent most nights at the loft and there, she didn't feel like she needed to watch the boring shows. But tonight, with Alexis staying at a friend's house, Castle would be staying at her place.

After they shared an intimate dinner and a silly movie in the living room, they moved into the bedroom. It was a rare night where they weren't going to be making love, but sleeping together had become the norm for them.

She went into the bathroom first and got ready for bed. Coming out of the bathroom she saw Castle already laying on the bed in his boxers surfing through the channels on the TV. He hopped off the bed, kissed her on her cheek, and made his way into the bathroom for his turn.

Crawling into her bed, she grabbed the remote and found one of her favorite infomercials. This was past of who she is, and she wanted to share everything with Castle. The light in the bathroom clicked off and the door opened. Castle shut it behind him and jumped onto the bed. She laughed heartily, but was truly nervous to share this with him.

Climbing under the blanket he pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. She burrowed into his chest, already regretting her decision to share this with him. He turned his attention the TV and made a noise of appreciation.

"Sweet!" he said. "I love the Magic Bullet Express. Turn it up!"

She smiled and snuggled closer. She knew she liked him for a reason.

* * *

**End.**

_A.N.: This is dedicated to my own personal love of infomercials. I prefer watching any infomercial dealing with food. They make me happy. And I like looking at the food they make and scoffing at how that little machine can do that in 13 minutes!_

_Recycle. Reduce. Review._


End file.
